ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Quest/Transcript
The transcript for The Mysterious Quest. Cinematic Teaser Trailer''' ''(''Trailer starts where a 23-year-old woman named Daisy Hastings riding a motorcycle superbike through London, England. She stops and sees the assassins, aiming at her with their rifles. Daisy takes out her gun and begin to shoot them. Then her motorcycle begin to move away from the assassins. The camera pans to a 24-year-old man named Max Boyle who aim at an assassin with a sniper rift Story (The movie starts the black screen with the white logo saying 10 years ago. When the woman was crying in the farm, the man was taking care of the baby until they heard some gunshots.) * '''Peter: Oh god, it was the assassins who target me and my daughter! * Sally: '''We should get out here before they get us! (Peter and Sally begin to run away from the assassins and through the forest and the assassins chase them, Peter and Sally stop at the shelter. The assassins was about to shoot them with their rifles but they notice that they ran out of ammo. Peter uses the smoke bomb and threw at them, then exploded. The assassins cough and see them disappear, then they begin to search for the Hastings family through the forest but failed. Meanwhile at the secret underground bunker, Peter puts his daughter on the table and sings a lullaby which made her happy and sleepy.) * '''Sally: Good night, Daisy. (kisses her forehead) Sweet dream. (blows her candle) Category:Transcripts (The next morning, Peter and Sally teach their daughter how to walk.) * Peter: '''Look, our sweet daughter walks so fast. * '''Sally: '''You go girl. You are very good at this. * '''Daisy: I did it! I can finally walk. (The scene fade to the black screen and shows the logo "The Mysterious Quest". The logo then fade away. It cuts to few years, Daisy who is now a young adult and lives in Wellington Wells, listen to the pop music at her bedroom.) * Daisy: '''This is my jam! Woo! (look at the picture of her parents and grabs it) You are the best parents ever. I'm going to miss you. (put back to the nightstand)Category:Transcripts not yet complete (Daisy got out of her bed, went to the downstairs, going to the kitchen and gets a sandwich for breakfast.) * '''Daisy: That sandwich is so delicious. (eats her sandwich) It's time to take a walk for while. (After eating a sandwich, she going to outside and take a deep breath.) * Daisy: '''This is the first time that I went to go outside since it's a lovely day. (Daisy begin to walk through Hamlyn Village, St George's Holm, and Parade District.) * '''Daisy: Wow! This is so amazing! (notices the mood booth and houses) Huh? The mood booths and houses, it look different from 1960's. It's now more technology than before. I should sit down on the front of a statue of bulldog and eagle so I can take a break from walking and taking a selfie with my cellphone. (Daisy sits on the front of a statue of bulldog and eagle where she takes a selfie with her cellphone and press the button to take a picture. She then sends the picture to her friends and family.) * Daisy: There. I hope they will see the picture of me taking a selfie Death Scenes Daisy's Deaths (Daisy was stabbed on the back by an assassin with a knife. Which she died from blood loss and hit on the ground.) Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Game transcripts